Black Cat's Sister
by Batgirl133
Summary: Black Cat is dead. Peter mourns over her death. A new girl comes to the school, claiming that she is Black Cat's younger sister and wants to help.
1. Prologue

Peter sighed and looked at the window. He didn't really pay attention to what the teacher was saying. Yesterday, Black Cat had died. And he felt so horrible about it.

"Peter!" The teacher yelled, slamming a book on her desk.

Peter shook his head, clearing his thoughts and looked at her.

"Yes, Mrs. Hannigan?" Peter asked.

"Get your head out of the clouds and pay attention. This is important for the exam tomorrow." Mrs. Hannigan said.

"Yes, ma'am." Peter said.

Then, the door to the class room opened and a new student entered the classroom. Everybody looked intently at the girl. She talked to the teacher for a minute.

"Alright, everyone this is Winter Hardy. She just moved here from Greece. Now, go take a seat next to Peter over there." Mrs. Hannigan said.

"Thanks." She replied.

Then she went over to the empty seat on the right side of Peter. Peter examined her more closely. She was wearing a black tank top and blue short shorts with combat boots. Her white hair was braided across her shoulder, and her sea green eyes were fixed upon the teacher, she also had pale skin. She reminded him so much of Felicia.

Winter felt Peter staring at her. She fixed her sea green eyes onto him.

"We'll talk later, okay? At lunch." She whispered to him.

Confused, Peter turned back to the teacher.

«««»»»

Peter found Winter sitting by herself. He decided to sit next to her.

"So, what did you mean in class that we would talk later?" Peter asked.

"I came here is because of my sister, Felicia. My father said that you knew her." Winter answered.

Peter's eyes widened.

"Felicia is your sister?" Peter asked.

"Well, my half sister. We have different dads. My dad is Poseidon. And plus, I got bitten by one of Lycon's pack, so technically I'm a werewolf, not a cat." Winter answered, shrugging.

"Does anybody else know that you're here?" Peter asked.

"No. Not besides my family on Olympus. And the truth is, I live above the Empire State building, that's where Olympus is. I just couldn't exactly tell that to the teacher though." Winter answered.

"So, what exactly do you want from me?" Peter asked.

"I want to help." Winter answered.


	2. Chapter 1

After school, Peter talked to Winter in the hall.

"Do you have a disguise?" Peter asked.

Winter nodded.

"Alright, then, go change. I'm going to do the same." Peter said.

Then, they went into separate bathrooms for their gender.

Winter and Peter met back outside. Peter looked at her surprised. She wore a black mask over her eyes. She wore a black leather strapless crop top, black leather short shorts, and her regular black combat boots. She had taken out her braid and now her white wavy hair surrounded her pale face.

"It's like looking into a mirror." Peter said.

Winter laughed.

"So, what about your name?" Peter asked.

"Alpha." Winter answered.

"That's your name?" Peter asked.

Winter nodded. Peter shrugged.

"Alright, c'mon." Peter said, starting to run off.

Winter tapped a bracelet and a hover board appeared under her feet.

"It was a present from my dad." Winter said smiling.

Peter smiled back. Then shooting a web to the nearest building, he took off. Winter followed him on the hoverboard.

«««»»»

"Peter?" Iron man said, appearing in a call.

"Stark, what's up?" Peter asked.

"There's someone right next to you, who is it? There's unknown girl running next to you. There are reports all of the news. People are saying that Black Cat may still be alive." Tony said.

Peter smiled, and stopped running.

"Spiderman?" Winter asked, stopping.

"Stark called. You're on the news." Peter answered.

"What are they saying?" Winter asked.

"That you're Black Cat." Peter answered.

"Who are you talking to?" Tony asked.

"Black Cat's sister, Alpha." Peter answered.

"Alpha?" Tony asked.

"Do you want to meet her?" Peter asked.

"Yes." Tony answered.

"Then come down to Queens or tell Aunt May that you want me to come to New York." Peter said.

"I will." Tony said.

Then he hung up.

"Sorry, bout that." Peter said.

"No problem. But one thing I do know is that we are definitely going to New York." Winter said.

«««»»»

Winter and Peter stopped outside a bank.

"Ready?" Peter asked.

"Hopefully this won't be like that one time where I had to defeat a Drakon. Now, that was bad." Winter answered.

Peter smiled. Winter pressed her bracelet and the hoverboard disappeared. Then she jumped down and Peter went with her.

"One." Peter said.

"Two." Winter replied.

"Three." They said at the same time.

Then they ran into the bank.

"Put your hands up!" Peter shouted.

Winter pointed her hands at the group. There were four guys, and they were both on the same side of the bank. Winter and Peter stood on the other side.

"It's Spiderman and Black Cat!" One of the guys said.

Winter rolled her eyes.

"My name is Alpha!" She yelled.

"What?" Another guy said.

"Enough talking, shoot them!" The other said.

They took out their guns and aimed at them. Before Peter or the robbers could react, Winter growled and transformed into a wolf that was as tall as Peter's waist, and she had black fur and sea green eyes. Baring her fangs, Winter growled.

"What the heck?!" They shouted.

Winter raised her front paw and slammed it on the ground. The ground turned to ice, growing on the robbers' legs and keeping them right where they were.

Winter then returned into her normal form.

"Like I said, the name is Alpha. Black Cat is my sister." She walked up to one of them, and growled.

He whimpered, shaking and tried to move away from her.

"I alerted the police. Let's go." Peter said.

"Coming." Winter said, turning away from the criminals.


	3. Chapter 2

Tony was waiting for Peter to arrive. When the doors opened, he turned to him. The rest of the Avengers were gathered in the living room with him.

Tony frowned as he realized that Peter was alone.

"Where is the girl?" Tony asked.

"She had to come a different way." Peter answered.

Then there was a knocking on the glass.

Tony and the Avengers turned to see Winter dressed as Alpha. She smiled and waved. Then she went over to the platform, and tapped her bracelet, making the hoverboard disappear.

"Friday, open the doors to the platform." Tony said.

"Yes, sir." She replied.

And the doors opened as Winter ran inside.

"I never realized how far away Queens was from New York." She said.

Peter smiled.

"It is pretty far." Peter admitted.

"Oh, and we're on the news. I saw it Times Square when I passed by. They were interviewing the robbers we caught last night." Winter said.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Turn on the TV." Steve said.

"Turn on the TV, Friday." Tony said.

The TV turned on. Everybody looked at it. A News reporter stood outside of the bank in Queens.

"Last night, four people were caught robbing this bank behind me. Their efforts were stopped by our very own superhero, Spiderman. But unknown girl was with him. Police believed that she was Black Cat, even after the reports of her death. But according to the criminals, it wasn't her." The reporter said.

Then it switched to security footage from the back. And it showed everything that had happened since Peter and Winter entering the bank till they left.

"I didn't even see those." Peter said.

"You didn't? There was one in every corner and behind each desk." Winter said, confused. "I thought you saw them and were okay with it."

"It's never okay to get caught on camera." Clint said.

"Oh, sorry." Winter said, looking at the ground, biting her lip.

"It's fine. It's just one mistake." Natasha reassured her.

"So, you're Black Cat's sister? I don't remember her being able to turn into a wolf or being able to control ice." Bruce said.

"I'm her half sister. I got bit by Lycon, king of the werewolves. I can control water and ice because my dad is Poseidon. We're not to far from Olympus actually. It's just above the Empire State building." Winter said.

"Poseidon, you say?" Thor asked.

"Yes, Thor. I'm well aware of the others." Winter said, smiling.

"What's your name?" Vision asked.

"Winter Hardy." Winter answered.

She reached up and took off her eyes mask, revealing her sea green eyes.

"She's a spitting image of her." Wanda said, looking at Peter. "No wonder he didn't hesitate to let her help."

"Hey!" Peter said, glaring at her.

Wanda smiled.

"I'm well aware of Felicia and Peter's relationship." Winter said smiling.

Peter blushed. Winter laughed.

«««»»»

Winter and Peter sat with the Avengers as they traded stories.

"I was bleeding from multiple places on my arms, my legs, and my back. The drakon had icicles sticking up from everywhere. And then, I ran towards the park." Winter said.

"This is crazy. How were you able to run that far?" Clint asked.

"At that point I was already a werewolf. My abilities and stamina exceeded those of a mortal. I was also going from adrenaline as well." Winter answered.

"So what happened when you got to the park?" Steve asked.

"Summoning the water from the fountain, I drowned the Drakon. All that was left was a shell that hangs over the throne room in where the gods hold their annual meetings." Winter answered.

"How do you not have any scars?" Thor asked.

"Nectar and Ambrosia, the drink and food of the gods. It can heal their children, but if we eat too much, we'll burn up. But it's really good for healing." Winter answered.

"I do not know of this, this, food of the gods." Thor said.

Winter took out a plastic bag full of tiny brown squares. She opened it up and threw one to Thor. Thor caught it and then ate it.

"I always keep a few with me in case of emergencies." Winter said.

"This is fantastic!" Thor said.

"What happens if a mortal eats it?" Vision asked.

"They die." Winter said.

The team members looked at each other nervously.

"Hey, wait a minute, I forgot, Winter should try to pick up Thor's hammer." Tony said.

"Oh yeah! She has to do it. So far only Vision has been able to pick it up." Clint agreed.

"Peter should try too." Steve added.

Thor set his hammer on the table.

"Be my guest." He said.

"You first." Winter said, looking at Peter.

"Alright." Peter shrugged.

He got up and placed both of his arms on the handle. Then he pulled. He lifted the hammer a few inches off of the table, then it fell back.

"Well, he did better than all of us." Natasha said, smiling, looking at Steve.

"Oh, shut up. At least, I moved it!" Steve said in his defense.

"That you did." Thor agreed.

Peter sat back down next to Winter. Winter stood up and rubbed her hands together. Then she gripped the handle and picked it up with ease. Then she held it with on arm.

"Why was it so heavy?" Winter asked, looking at them confused.

"What? But how?" Natasha asked.

Winter handed it back to Thor.

"I think you have to be immortal now. There is no way." Clint said.

"I'm not fully immortal. I still age." Winter said, sitting back down next to Peter.

"You still lifted it!" Clint said.

"Maybe the gods just like me." Winter said shrugging and smiling.

"Not fair." Clint said.

"Don't care." Winter replied.

Then she formed a snowflake in her hand and began to change its shape.

"But I am starting to think that Tony might be a descendant of Hephaestus and Ares, because he sounds a lot like them. He builds things, is irrational, hot headed, and full of himself." Winter said.

The team laughed as Tony stared at her shocked.


	4. Chapter 3

"So, Winter, do you want to join the Avengers?" Tony asked.

"My life is pretty full. But, if you ever need me, just call me." Winter answered.

"How will we get ahold of you?" Natasha asked.

"Go to the Empire State building and ask for me by name. The man at the front desk will then let me know." Winter answered as she walked toward the platform.

"Where you going?" Peter asked.

"To Olympus. That's where I was born and that's where I live. And no, I don't fly to Queens. We have portals in our own rooms that can transport us to where we want to go." Winter answered.

"That's kind of cool." Peter said.

"See you at school." Winter said, smiling.

She tapped her bracelet as her hoverboard appeared. Then she flew off towards Olympus.

«««»»»

Peter sighed. He was bored as he sat in Aunt May's kitchen, doing his homework.

"Peter, did you here about Spiderman's sidekick?" Aunt May asked.

"Sidekick?" Peter asked, confused.

"Yeah, she's Black Cat's Half Sister, going by the name of Alpha." Aunt May answered.

Peter laughed.

"I doubt that she's his sidekick, if she's anything like her sister. I'd say their partners." Peter said.

Aunt May smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so." Aunt May agreed.

Then the door bell rang. Peter looked over at the door surprised. He got up and opened it.

"Hey, Peter." Winter said, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked.

"I got bored. Everything's pretty quiet up on Olympus. There's no monsters for me to hunt or problems with the other gods. I figured I might as well stop by." Winter answered.

"Peter, who's at the door?" Aunt May asked as she cane around the corner. Her eyes widened when she saw Winter. "Oh, my, who's this?"

"This is Winter Hardy. Felicia's half sister. She moved here from Greece, and goes to school with me." Peter answered.

"Well, she does look a lot like Felicia." Aunt May said.

"Winter, this is my Aunt May." Peter introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Parker." Winter said, shaking her hand.

"Call me Aunt May." Aunt May said.

Winter nodded, smiling.

"Aunt May, do you mind if I borrow Peter?" Winter asked.

"Oh, where are you going?" Aunt May asked.

Winter looked at Peter.

"Comic Book Store." Winter answered.

Peter smiled.

"You like comic books?" Aunt May asked.

"Yes, indeed. I love comic books." Winter answered.

"Let me go grab my stuff." Peter said, running up stairs.

"Alright." Winter said.

"So, what classes do you and Peter have togetber?" Aunt May asked.

"Algebra, ELA, and Science." Winter answered.

"So, how long have you been going to that school?" Aunt May asked.

"A week." Winter answered.

"How long have you been in America?" Aunt May asked.

"A year. I lived in New York where I was homeschooled and then my dad decided to move here." Winter answered.

"Ready." Peter said, his backpack tossed over his shoulder.

Winter then turned and walked out the door.

"Bye, Aunt May." Peter said, kissing her cheek, then turning around and leaving.

He closed the door behind him.

"I hope we aren't actually going to the comic book store." Peter said.

"Of course not. I do like reading Comic books, but I need to punch someone." Winter said, smiling.

Peter laughed as they walked down the street.

Then he turned down an Alley. Winter tapped an aqumarine gem that was attached to her black choker around her neck. Her Alpha outfit appeared.

"I asked Hephaestus to make it." Winter answered.

Then she tapped her bracelet and flew up to the top of the building, to give Peter some privacy as he quickly changed.

Then he swung up to where she was.

"Where's your backpack?" Winter asked.

"Down there." Peter answered, pointing at the dumpster.

"Its going to get stolen, bring it up here." Winter said.

He went down and then came back up.

"It's really hard to save someone with it on. I don't need the extra weight." Peter said.

Winter took out a mini bag and then tapped the rim of it. It grew into a duffel bag.

"This can hold anything without weighing you down. Put the backpack into it." Winter said, unzipping it.

Peter placed his backpack inside. It fit perfectly. Winter then zipped the duffel bag and tapped the zipper, and it shrunk back down to a mini bag. She gave it to Peter and he placed it in his spider where a mini pocket was.

"Now let's go before those criminals escape." Winter said, smiling.

"Agreed." Peter said.


	5. Chapter 4

"Fire on Eight fifth street!" Winter shouted.

"How do you know?" Peter asked.

"Telepathy comes in handy sometimes." Winter answered.

They turned down the street and soon arrived at the fire. Winter and Peter dropped down by the Police and firefighters.

"Are there any people inside?" Peter asked.

"We don't know. But the building is getting weaker." The fire chief answered.

Winter sniffed the air and her eyes widened.

"There's a little girl on the second floor. And a boy on the first. I'll get the boy. You get the girl." Winter answered.

Peter looked at her.

"I'll explain later. C'mon!" Winter said.

Then she transformed into a wolf. The crowd surrounding the apartment building backed away along with the firefighters.

Winter charged inside the apartment building. Peter swung up to the second floor.

As winter avoided the fire, she found the boy huddled against the wall. She transformed back into a human and knelt next to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"What's your name?" Winter asked.

"Jonah." He answered.

"Well, I'm Alpha. I'm going to get you out of here." Winter said.

"What about my sister?" Jonah asked.

"Is she above us?" Winter asked.

He nodded.

"Spiderman's going to get her. Do you mind if I transform?" Winter asked.

"Not at all." He said.

"Then got on my back." Winter said, transforming into the wolf.

Using her leg, she helped him get on her back. Then she ran, avoiding the flames. She jumped over the flames on the doorway.

The boy laughed as they landed. The fire fighters helped him down. Then Winter transformed back.

"Where's Spiderman?" Winter asked.

"He hasn't come out yet." The chief answered.

"Rosie!" Jonah yelled.

Winter put a foot behind her as she thrust her hands forward. The fire was put out by snow.

"C'mon, we have to stop this fire!" Winter yelled.

The firefighters turned the hose on and helped her with the flames. And then, Peter appeared in the last window on the left. A girl was in his arms. She coughed.

"Hey, over here!" Peter yelled.

Winter ran over to the window and stood underneath it. She created an ice slide from the window down to the ground. Peter set the girl on it and then she slid down.

Peter was about to come down, when, he backed away as the beam came down. The ice slide disappeared.

"Spiderman, get out of there! The building's going to collapse!" Winter yelled, her eyes widening.

And then, Peter appeared on the first floor near the doorway. Winter stopped the fire at the doorway.

That's when the top floor collapsed and the building began to fall.

"Shoot a web!" Winter yelled.

Peter shot a web at her. Winter grabbed it and then pulled with all her might. Right before the building collapsed on top of Peter, he got out and fell on top of Winter. Winter fell to the ground with him on top of her.

Everybody cheered. Winter and Peter laughed as they got up. Jonah and Rosie hugged their heroes.

"Thank you so much!" They said.

"No problem." Peter said.

"Just be a bit more careful next time." Winter said.

"We will." They said.

Then Winter turned her head as she heard a scream. Then the police scanner went off.

"We have a potential suicide jumper on fifty fourth." The scanner said.

"Time to go." Winter said, tapping her bracelet as the hoverboard appeared.

She pushed off the ground as Peter shot a web and took off.


	6. Chapter 5

Winter walked with Peter back to his apartment.

"Thanks, Peter." Winter said.

"For what exactly?" Peter asked.

"If there's nothing for me to do on Olympus, I'll make sure to come to Queens. There's plenty for me to do here." Winter said, smiling.

"Yeah, it's pretty busy here." Peter agreed.

"Well, bye." Winter said.

"Bye." Peter said.

Then he went inside the apartment building.

«««»»»

Winter walked up to the man behind the desk. He was reading a newspaper like always.

"600th floor, please." Winter answered.

"There is no 600th floor, miss." He replied.

"My name is Winter Hardy, daughter of Poseidon." Winter said.

He reached into his desk and took out a key. He gave it to her.

"Thanks." Winter said.

Then she walked up to an elevator and waited for the doors to close. Then she inserted the key and waited for it to reach the top. Then, the doors dinged open.

Winter stepped out and smiled. As she left the elevator, her clothes transformed into black armor. A crown made out of Sea Abalone, with an aquamarine gem in the middle appeared in her hair. A sword appeared by her side.

In front of her were beautiful gardens and pastures. Nymphs and Naiads ran around laughing and singing. Satyrs would chase after them or telling stories to each other or dancing around a camp fire.

Winter started wlaking up the path that led to a huge white building where Olympus was. There were a few other white buildings that looked just like the main one, except smaller.

As Winter walked down the path, Satyrs, Nymphs, and Naiads bowed.

"Princess Winter." A Naiad said.

Winter smiled and turned to her.

"What is wrong?" Winter asked.

"A few Naiads have become stuck in the lake." She answered.

"I'll take care of it. Thank you for letting me know." Winter said.

She nodded and then ran off. Winter walked over to the lake where she went inside. Winter walked around looking for Naiads.

And then she found one tangled in Seaweed. Winter laughed.

"Are you alright?" Winter asked, coming over to her.

"Oh, Princess Winter!" She said, surprised. "Yes, yes, I'm alright. I was just tending to the seaweed and some how got tangled up."

"Alright, I'll get you out of their in no time." Winter said.

She then began untangling the seaweed and the Naiad swam out of it.

"Thank you." She said, bowing.

"Your welcome." Winter said.

Then she turned and headed back toward the path. Then she started walking to Olympus. She smiled as she walked down the halls.

Winter heard voices in front of her. She walked into the throne room. The gods voices stopped and looked at her.

"Winter." They said.

"Your majesties." Winter said, bowing.

And then she turned and went off to one of the smaller buildings. Then she found a door with her name on it. She went inside and smiled at her room.

Hanging from the ceiling was paper jelly fish and sea horses. Her walls were white and aquamarine. On one side of the room, was a pool. On the other was a balcony. Then there was her bed. And the last side of the room, was full of comic books and novels.

"Home sweet home." Winter said, sighing and laying down on her bed.

She grabbed a book that was on her nightstand. Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Last Olympian was what it said on the front cover. She opened to where her bookmark was and began to read.

«««»»»

"Hey, uh, I need to see Winter Hardy."

The man looked up and raised an eyebrow when he saw the Avengers.

"And why would you need to see her?" He asked.

"It's an emergency." Steve said.

The man sighed and handed him a key.

"Place this inside the slot with an Omega. The elevator will then take you to the 600th floor." He said.

Steve grabbed the key and they went to an elevator. Steve did what the man said. And then, when the doors opened, they gasped as they all stepped out.

"Wow." Tony said.

"Guys, we need to find Winter. We don't have time for this!" Natasha said.

"Right." Wanda agreed.

And then they ran down the path. The Naiads, Nymphs, and Satyrs watched them pass by shocked.

Eventually, they got to the throne room. The Olympians stared at them surprised.

"Mortals!" Zeus thundered. "What are mortals doing on Olympus?!"

"Forgive us, Lord Zeus." Thor said, coming forward and bowing.

"Thor, what are you doing here?" Poseidon asked.

"We are looking for Winter Hardy." Thor answered.

The Gods looked at each other confused. Poseidon banged his trident on the ground. A few minutes later, Winter appeared.

"You called?" Winter asked, getting on one knee and bowing her head, an arm on her chest.

She had not noticed the surprised Avengers.

"These mortals are in need of your service." Poseidon said.

Winter turned and her eyes widened when she realized who they were.

"What do you guys need?" Winter asked.

"Peter is missing." Visions answered.


	7. Chapter 6

Winter was wearing her regular mortal clothes as she sat with the Avengers in their tower.

"Any idea where he could be?" Winter asked.

"We have one lead." Tony answered.

"What is it?" Winter asked, her sea green eyes full of concern over her friend.

"Arcade. He kidnaps superheroes and plays with them in what he calls Murderworlds. We believe that he has now kidnapped Peter to do the same thing. In the end, he usually murders them once he gets bored." Vision answered.

Winter bit the nail of her thumb. The Avengers were not surprised when Winter began whimpering. She looked like a sad puppy.

"So he's going to kill Peter?" Winter asked, not looking at them.

"We believe so. And that's why we need your help. Arcade nows what we can do. And we can't go to the Murderworld, only you can." Natasha answered.

"What are the Murderworlds like?" Winter asked.

"They vary. But the most recent one is an amusement park. It's very creepy." Tony said, shivering.

"How did I get there?" Winter asked.

«««»»»

Peter's mask was off and he was tied to the car. His legs and arms were tied up. His mouth was gagged.

"You ready, Spidey?" Arcade said, as he stood in the box, about to let it go.

Peter had cuts on his arms and legs, and a few cuts on his cheeks. His eyes were only half opened.

"One . . . two . . .thre-" Arcade started, then he was interrupted by a growl. "What?"

He turned and his eyes widened when he saw the huge black sea green eyed wolf that was Alpha.

Peter looked at the wolf slowly. A small smile appeared on his face.

"Alpha." He said.

"Alpha, eh? I never heard of it." Arcade, shrugging and then laughing.

Winter transformed into a girl. A gun appeared in her hand.

"Let him go, or else I'll shot." Winter said, her eyes narrowed.

"Oh, a werewolf!" Arcade exclaimed. "Well, One thing I know is that you are a superhero. And Superheroes don't kill."

"Whoever said that I was a superhero? Werewolves are very predatorial over what is ours. And Spiderman, is mine." Winter said, growling.

"Is that so?" Arcade said.

He moved his hand toward the switch that would start the ride. Winter shot the gun and it hit Arcade's arm.

"Argh!" He shouted, putting his hand on his arm.

He glared at Winter. Then he moved the switch. The car started to move. Winter jumped onto the car, landing on it. Peter slumped his head forehead as he lost conciousness.

Winter looked behind her and her eyes widened. Huge giant axes were swaying back and forth. She grabbed Peter and then tapped her bracelet as she jumped off of the car.

"Curse you!" Arcade shouted.

Winter checked Peter's pulse. His heart was beating, but faintly. Winter glared at Arcade.

"You will pay for this." She said.

Then she turned and began to leave.

«««»»»

Winter arrived back at the Avengers tower.

"How is he?" Steve asked.

"I need to bring him to Olympus. I don't think your mortal healers can help him. I will let you know when I come back." Winter answered.

Then she turned around and flew towards Olympus. In a few minutes she arrived, her armor appearing on her. She ran along the path.

"Apollo!" Winter yelled, running into the Throne Room.

"What now?" Zeus growled.

Apollo looked at Winter.

"Please, you have to help him! He's dying!" Winter shouted, kneeling on one knee, and looking at Apollo pleadingly.

"Alright." Apollo said, snapping his fingers.

They appeared in the infirmary. Winter laid Peter down on a mattress. She began pacing and looking at Peter worriedly.

"What is his name?" Apollo asked.

"Spiderman. His mortal name is Peter Parker. He was very close to my sister, Felicia. I decided to help him. He's a superhero. And when my sister died, a few people died because he was distracted and in mourning." Winter answered.

"So, you helped him?" Apollo asked.

"Yes." Winter answered.

"How did he get these injuries?" Apollo asked.

Winter whimpered as she sat on an unoccupied mattress.

"He was kidnapped by a man named Arcade. Arcade put Peter in a Murderworld where he tried to kill him." Winter answered.

"Is he your mate?" Apollo asked, smirking at her.

Winter's eyes widened and then she blushed.

"I don't know." Winter said, putting her hands in between her legs as she bit her lip.

"Well, he is handsome. And all the ladies love a superhero." Apollo said.

"Apollo, you know that I don't know everything about being a werewolf." Winter said.

"Artemis told me that werewolves have mates. They usually find them when they're around 17 or 18." Apollo said.

"I shouldn't worry about that now." Winter said.

Peter groaned as he shifted. Winter jumped to her feet and appeared by his side.

"Peter." She said, placing her hand on his.

Peter wrapped his hand around her's. He slowly blinked his eyes open.

"Winter." He said, his voice was hoarse.

"Want some water?" Winter asked.

He nodded once. Apollo handed her one. She slowly lifted the rim to his lips and gave him a drink. Then she set it on the table on the side.

"It'll take a few minutes for him to feel better. Then it'll take an hour for the wounds to fully heal for you to leave." Apollo said.

"I'm in your debt. Thank you, Lord Apollo." Winter said, nodding to him.

Apollo nodded back. Then he left.

"Where am I?" Peter asked.

"Olympus. You were too far gone for your mortal healers to help you." Winter sighed and pulled her hand away from his. "I was too late."

Peter grabbed her hand again.

"The fact that I'm still alive, means that you had arrived right on time." Peter said, smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Peter was now wearing a blue shirt, brown pants, and brown boots. He walked beside Winter as she gave him a tour of Olympus. Winter herself was no long dressed as a warrior. Now she was wearing a white dress with aquamaring trim on the neckline, sleeves, and around her waist. The crown was still on her hair.

"You should have told me that you were Princess." Peter said smiling.

"Well, you should have figured it out saying that I'm the daughter of Poseidon." Winter replied, returning his smile.

They stopped at a campfire and watched the nymphs and satyrs dance. Winter went up to them. They stopped and smiled at the princess.

"Princess Winter." They said bowing.

Winter bowed halfway.

"May I try?" Winter asked, her hand extended to the satyr that had been playing his pipes.

He nodded and gave it to her. Winter began playing a fast song perfectly. The satyrs and nymphs continued dancing. Peter smiled as she played the song.

«««»»»

Peter and Winter walked to the elevator. As they entered the elevator, Winter's close returned to those that she wore in public. So did Peter's.

"Wow." He said.

Winter laughed. She pressed the lobby button and they doors closed as they began their descent.

"We have to go to the Avengers tower. I told them that we would go there as soon as you were healed." Winter said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Peter agreed.

«««»»»

When the doors to the elevator opened, the whole team, looked over at the elevator as Peter and Winter entered the room.

"Peter!" They shouted.

They surrounded Peter hugging him.

"Hey, careful, I'm still healing." Peter said.

They set him down.

"We're just glad that you're alright." Natasha admitted.

"Oh, speaking of that, I may need a new suit." Peter said, looking at Tony.

"Don't worry, I'll get it, Kid." Tony said, nodding.

«««»»»

Winter took a deep breath as she walked into her classroom. Everybody looked at her surprised. Her eyes were now brown and there was a black and aquamarine streak in her hair. Winter bit her lip as she sat down in her seat.

"What's up with you?" Peter whispered.

"Wolf issues. I'll explain at lunch." Winter whispered back.

«««»»»

"So, explain." Peter said.

"Alright. So, I woke up this morning like this. I asked Artemis, the only person who knows about werewolves about it, and she said that it means that I have come of age." Winter answered.

"So, maturing?" Peter asked.

"I guess. I don't feel that much different. But, Apollo did say something in the infirmary when you were unconscious." Winter said, looking at the ground.

"What'd he say?" Peter asked.

"I'm pretty sure he was just joking." Winter said, as she pulled her streaks out of her braid and began twisting and then untwisting them.

"What did he say?" Peter asked, smiling.

"Just that when a werewolf comes of age, that's when they're able to tell who their mate is. It's basically like a lover chosen for you." Winter answered.

"Oh." Peter said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yeah." Winter said, sighing.

"Is it possible for a wolf's mate to be human?" Peter asked.

"Well, Artemis said that my mate would have to be somewhat mortal. So, I think so." Winter answered.

"So, how can you tell if someone is your mate?" Peter asked.

"Why are you so interested in this topic?" Winter asked.

"I'm just curious!" Peter said, putting his hands up.

Winter shook her head.

"To answer your question, I just know. Kind of like how you know that you care about someone because ther family or because you're really close to that person. You just can't really explain it." Winter answered.

"So, do you know who he is yet?" Peter asked.

"Yes." Winter said, taking a bite of her lunch.

Peter's smile faltered.

"Oh, uh, okay." Peter said.

Winter looked at him confused.

"What's wrong?" Winter asked.

"Nothing." Peter said.


	9. Chapter 9

Winter leaned against the wall on top of the ceiling of a building. Peter leaned against the other side, looking at her.

"Peter, what I'm about to tell you, could get me killed." Winter said, looking at the ground.

"Tell me." Peter said.

"Werewolves, have mates that we find when we become of age, when we're 16. And I am that age now." Winter said.

Peter bit his lip.

"So, what does that mean?" Peter asked.

"If a mate refused the other, they would die from being ashamed. That's why I don't want to tell you this." Winter answered.

"Just tell me." Peter said, grabbing her hand.

"You are my Mate, Peter. But I wish that it wasn't. I feel like I'm just stealing you away from Felicia." Winter said, as tears began to fall.

Peter moved forward and sat next to her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"One thing that I know for certain, is that I can love you just as much as I can Felicia. Even if you are siblings. But the thing is, is that Felicia only loved Spiderman, and not me. But you love both Spiderman and Peter. And that is why I love you." Peter said, putting his finger under her chin and lifting it so she can look at him.

Her eyes widened.

"W-what?" She asked.

"I love you, Winter. Both sides of you." Peter said.

"But you don't understand, Peter. I don't deserve you." Winter said, standing up and backing away from him.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"I've killed people! When I first transformed. I ate people. And I enjoyed it! What if I started doing that again?" Winter asked.

"I don't care! You just told me that if your mate declined your love, you would die. I love you! And if what you said was true, saying that you don't love me, will kill you!" Peter yelled.

"I'm doing this to protect you! Because your mortal, I could accidentally kill you! I'm sorry." Winter said.

Then she tapped her bracelet and her hoverboard appeared. She flew off and away from him.


	10. Chapter 10

Peter didn't understand. He didn't judge people because of what they used to be, but by what they were. Felicia was a cat burglar, but he had fallen in love with her. He loved Winter, no matter what she had done.

She loved him back, but she was scared that she would hurt him. She didn't tell him about the fact that recently she had gone back to a murderworld and killed Arcade. Neither did he know about the fact that she had started to want to kill the mortals once again.

But now that she had not seen Peter in a day, the thirst for mortal flesh was stronger than ever. Winter lay on her bed staring at the ceiling.

Her stomach rumbled and fangs were showing as her eyes were brown. She closed her eyes as tears continued to fall.

"Winter."

The door opened and her father came in. He was surprised at his daughter's appearance. Up to her knees and foreams, her skin was black. The rest of her skin was almost white. They were dark circles around her eyes.

Winter opened her eyes and she turned her head to look at him. He stared at her chocolate brown eyes that held more pain then he could stand. Poseidon could almost see cracks in them.

"Artemis! Apollo!" Poseidon shouted.

A few moments later they arrived and surveyed the scene before them.

"Oh, dear." Artemis said.

"What does this mean?" Poseidon and Apollo asked.

"Peter refused her." Artemis said.

"No." Winter said.

Her voice was quiet and hoarse.

"I didn't want him. He's mortal. And I can't hurt him." Winter replied.

"But you know what happens when a werewolf loses their mate." Artemis said.

"I killed a man. And even now, I feel the need to hunt." Winter said.

She winced, and whimpered.

"Apollo, can you heal her?" Poseidon asked.

"This is beyond my magic." Apollo replied.

"She needs blood. It might just be able to help her." Artemis answered.

Apollo disappeared and reappeared with a bag full of blood. He opened it up and put it into a cup. Then Artemis lifted her up and he poured it into her mouth.

Winter closed her eyes and sighed in contentment. A few cracks in her eyes repaired themselves, but alas, her eyes stayed brown.

"What about her eyes?" Poseidon asked.

"They will not change. If they did, I would be very surprised." Artemis answered.

Winter got up and sat on the edge of the table.

"Artemis, I need to know one thing, if I die, will Peter die as well?" Winter asked.

Artemis thought for a few moments. Then she looked at Winter.

"No. He is human. It doesn't apply to him." Artemis said.

Winter sighed and laid back down.

"Good." Winter said.

"Why did you push him away? You can still live." Apollo said.

"I will only make things worse for him. He needs to find someone else. Someone who doesn't pose a threat to both him and other people that he cares about." Winter said.

Artemis sighed.

"This is your wish?" She asked.

Winter nodded.

"I'm sorry Dad." She said.

He grabbed her hand.

"Then let me help end your pain." Artemis said.

She laid her hand on Winter's forehead. Winter closed her eyes. And gradually, her breathing slowed, until it stopped.


End file.
